


《Caramel》

by ZSLsailing



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSLsailing/pseuds/ZSLsailing
Summary: （Pt.1）





	《Caramel》

**Author's Note:**

> 祝，阅读愉快。

#00

“田作家今年22岁了吧？”

“是的。”

“我听他们说，你曾经是个天才——哦，我的意思是，你17岁的时候写过一个惊为天人的电影剧本，是吧？”

沉默。

“那是什么让你坚持下去的呢？在写作这件事上。”

思考。

是啊，是什么呢。

“大概……”

大概。

“是钱吧。”

 

#01

卡戎莫是一个千年国度，版图随着十世纪的发展而逐渐扩大，从一个小城镇变成了现如今以首都尤拿为中心、二十三个州省组成的文明古国。

这个国家拥有纪律严明且戒备森严的军队，还有完善的法律体系，领导人喜欢在国际论坛或者会议上发表振奋人心的言论。比如人权，比如种族歧视，再比如贫富差距，笼统地概括下来，本世纪的主题，是平等。

尤拿政府为宣扬平等的观念下了很大的功夫，但结果一直都是收效甚微。究其原因，大概是人们无法积极上进——是无法，不是不能。

今早田柾国站在咖啡厅排队等候点餐的时候，右上角靠窗的桌子围了三个男人。他们拉扯着肆无忌惮的嘴脸仰头大笑，谈话的内容是尤拿政府最近颁布的一项婚姻法制。

“什么？一夫一妻制？”

“是啊，一夫一妻制——哎！我跟你说，颁布法律那老头儿，上周我才在剧院看见他和他的小情人在一起……”

“他们去剧院干嘛？”

“当然是摸屁股啦，不然还能干嘛啊。”

接着就是一阵狗吠似的狂笑。

不过不管怎么笑，笑什么，都和田柾国无关。

要知道，卡戎莫这个国度的ABO人口比例是20:5000:1，所有人都将Omega看作是奢侈品，在实际行动上又将这些奢侈品滥用成了廉价物。

不过刚刚讲到过，这些都和田柾国无关。他只是胡里曼州日报社的一名专栏作家，过气的那种。他每周必须上交一篇内容类似“羊肉串的二十种吃法”、“煲汤先放肉和后放肉有什么区别”、“防止秃头的健康菜肴有哪些”这样的养生专栏来勉强维持生活。

他从大三开始从事这份工作，然而上周五刚交完稿子，他便被上头告知公司正在裁员，希望他能够理解公司的难处，下个月初一搬离五楼最边上靠近厕所的那间办公室——意思是，他可以滚蛋了。

“先生，先生？”

“嗯？什么？”

突然回过神来。

“先生，您看您要点些什么？”

“啊，一杯无糖美冰和一份黄油吐司，谢谢。”

他抬起头看向挂在上方的餐牌，余光察觉到右上角的那几个男人正死死盯着他，如豺狼一般贪婪的眼神。

田柾国不露痕迹地稍稍侧过脸，果然瞥见了三个男人搭在桌面上的手。他们的右手腕内侧都有一小块拇指大小的长方形色条，几人的深浅不一，但均为红色，像是用什么颜料涂抹上去的。那个叫鄂伦带。

上两个世纪，有一个以巫术为生的家族发明了这种东西用以判断性别——题外话，这个家族已经灭亡。这种特殊颜料一般会在婴儿出生的时候由助产士涂抹在手腕处，四肢不健全的就会涂抹在脖颈上，Alpha呈红色，Omega呈蓝色，Beta则不显色，颜色越深则代表能力越强。

这条色带随着主人而永久不脱落，在主人分化后开始显色，是生活于这个国家的必需通行证，连买个早餐都要经过扫描仪的色带检查才被允许消费。

尤拿政府借用鄂伦带管理国家，应是对人们抱有一点点希望的，希望他们能够在身份公开的条件下约束自己的行为。当然只是希望。

从那三个男人看田柾国的目光来说，就不大可能。他们在看见一个样貌精致、骨肉匀亭的可人儿的时候，眼里只有暴露在光天化日之下的色欲。

“先生，您的无糖美冰和黄油吐司。”

早餐终于好了。

“谢谢。”

田柾国故意将白色衬衫的袖口挽起，好像衣服碍着了他似的，接过牛皮纸袋时将手腕内侧朝那三个男人的方向晃了晃，才坦然离开。

不用看，那些男人一定是失望的神情，或者鄙夷。因为田柾国的右手腕内侧洁白干净，像一块无人能亵渎的神圣之地。

他是个实打实的Beta。

是这个国度里，最平庸，最不显眼的人类。

 

#02

下午还没下班就被警察带走，也是一种极具戏剧性的遭遇。田柾国有生之年就体验到了这么一回。至于田柾国被带到警局的原因，估计是倒霉占了大多成分。

昨天他抱着即将失业请务必及时挥霍的心态去剧院买了张票，上映的是时下很卖座的《歌剧魅影》，全程时长为155分钟，他就这样从第十二分钟一直睡到了最后一分钟，屁股经历了椅子总共两小时三十五分钟的摧残，最后好像是麻着两条腿一瘸一拐地回家的。

不是不尊重艺术，只是因为他这几天都没怎么睡好，实在承受不住眼皮之重，晕乎乎地睡过去了，连管风琴都没能吵醒他。

所以他对于剧院楼上包间发生的惨案浑然不知也很合乎情理。但自然免不了警局问话，大伙儿喜欢管这叫“走流程”。

“姓名……”

“田柾国。”

“年龄……”

“22。”

“工作单位……”

“胡里曼州日报社。”

对面的警员噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘，面无表情地问着或许已经重复了上百遍的问话。

那张纸白的脸被电脑屏幕的光衬得更加纸白，挽起袖子露出的两条细瘦小臂看起来很脆弱，说话的时候拖延出醉酒一样的语调。多亏一张五官精致的脸蛋，才将这一切套上了“病态美”的形容词。

莫名想到吸血鬼。

“昨天晚上八点五十五分你在哪里？”

“在剧院。”

“哪一个演播厅？”

“嗯……应该是C厅。”

“在看演出的过程中，你有离开过座位吗？”

“没有，我昨天刚开始看就睡着了。”

吐出最后一个“了”字的舌头还没从上牙落回原处，对面警员投来的视线就已变得锐利。

“睡着了？”

质问。

“嗯。”

的确是这样，有什么问题么？

“那田先生，请您看看这个——”

警员将电脑转了个面，对向田柾国，随即上边开始播放一段视频。

画面上是空无一人的长走廊。

“你看这里。”警员纸白的手指点在了屏幕上走廊尽头处的黑色玻璃花瓶。

反光状态下，玻璃花瓶上缓慢晃过一个人影。

“田先生，经过我们的视频处理，还有对剧院演播厅离场记录的调查，我们确认画面上的这个人影是你的。”

一字一句都铿锵有力。

“嗯？什么？”

田柾国的表情不亚于在读书年代被老师点到名字，叫他起来回答一道他不会的难题。

他眨眨眼凑近电脑屏幕，又退回到座位上，眉头皱起又松开。

“我不知道这个人是不是真的是我……因为我那天晚上在剧院睡着以后就记不大清发生了什么……”

关于间歇性失忆的症状，要不要坦白呢？

坦白以后会被相信吗？

突然敲门声响起——

“不好意思，打扰了。”门外探出一个脑袋，那人笑脸相迎，两颊各旋出一个酒窝，“闵警官，收询室的同志让我转告你，刚刚发给你的资料有误，视频上的人不是这位先生。很抱歉，拖慢了大家的工作进度。”

 

#03

“没想到在这里也能遇见你。”金南俊笑着递来一杯温水，随和地拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“几年没见，看起来更成熟稳重了些。”

“谢谢前辈。”田柾国微微颔首，接过温水，“前辈现在是在这里上班吗？”

“不是，以前在这里待过几个月，不过我现在在胡里曼州总局上班，今天只是刚好有事，过来拿点东西——刚刚小其没有吓到你吧？”

“谁？”

“就是刚刚的那个闵警官。”

“没有没有……”

“对了，你现在还在日报社上班吗？”

田柾国端着一次性杯往唇边湊的动作忽地一滞，然后又恢复若无其事的模样，“嗯，对，现在还在那儿上班。” 以后就不是了。

只是高中时期有过几面之缘的学长，坦然告知未必是件好事，难保对方不会将此当作是在吐苦水。因为太过敏感，所以阴谋论了。

“那好吧，时间也不早了，你早点回去歇息吧，我就不送了，慢走啊。”

金南俊又轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，转身进了刚刚的审讯室。

穿过大厅的时候田柾国总有些荒诞地觉得谁在盯着他，然后视线落到一个人身上，宣告着荒诞被坐实。

那人站在门口的保安室外，背靠着墙，白衬衫最上边的纽扣解开了几颗，臂弯里还搭着一件黑色的制服外套，十七岁上下的模样——估计是附近高中的学生。因为背着光，他看不大清楚那副面孔，只觉得那顶深棕色的头发被傍晚时分的街灯镀得很柔软，发尾在光线里烧成近乎浅金的颜色。

再走近一点。

终于看清了。两人目光相撞，对方却没一点慌张，看向田柾国的方式反倒很坦然，眼里有审视的意味，但程度不轻不重刚刚好，不至于让人感到压迫。

真正让田柾国感到压迫的不是他的眼神，而是那张脸，一张只能在希腊雕塑展上看到的脸。田柾国承认那种立体的五官无疑是吸引人的，漂亮的眉骨向两边展开，接连着高得恰到好处的鼻根，生出西域的深邃。眼睛又分明符合东方的审美——在东方的相术概念里，它属于三白眼中的下三白。

代表的性格是，冷漠无情。

“冷漠无情”的嘴里似乎还衔着什么，不知道是烟，还是糖，但田柾国没有多看就将视线滑回了正前方，自然地。大概是因为捏着烟身或者糖棍的右手手腕内侧，有一道暗酒红色的鄂伦带。

一个极其强大的Alpha。

就像某种权力，深色的鄂伦带不论是在主观上，还是在客观上，都带着优越感而让人产生恐惧，或者敬仰，或者隔阂。

擦肩而过。

有树莓的酸甜香气隐约进入鼻腔——啊，原来是糖，不是烟。不过为什么刚刚他审视的目光里，好像还带着点疑惑？

无从得知。

“哥。”

“放学了？”

“嗯。”

“看起来今天很累？”

“算是吧。”

金泰亨把吊在肩上的书包甩到矮凳上，自己倒在铺了软垫的办公椅里，后脑勺向后靠，脖颈扯出一道曲线。  
嘴里的糖还剩一半。

他盯着天花板上挂了灰的风扇，从唇边拿开糖果，开口问得突兀：“哥，我们的身份也是可以造假的吗？”

“嗯？什么？”金南俊站在桌前清点着档案袋的个数，又将那些纸袋封好，尼龙绳在封口绕圈。

“……我是说，一个货真价实的Omega也能伪装成Beta吗？”

“当然不能。”他的哥哥回答道。

尼龙绳绕着那块小小的白色圆纸片走了三圈，终于卡住不动了，像是成功绞杀了一个没有五官的扁圆脑袋。

 

#04

时间回到21小时前，案发当天的胡里曼州大剧院。

晚上八点五十五分。

剧院的隔音墙果真用了真材实料，田柾国——不，应该说是JK，他喜欢在自己大脑清醒的时候称呼自己为JK。  
他刚刚在包间里杀了一个人，动静还挺大，但没有人察觉到。

这位白天勤恳工作的内敛职员，在晚上却是个有点偏执的冷血杀手——好吧，说得好听了一点，他其实只是一个“自产自销”的杀人犯，并不存在杀手才需要考虑的“谁雇佣谁”这个问题。

等强撑着把剧院的监控数据篡改完，他的手指已经颤抖得差点合不上笔记本，手腕内侧的墨蓝色鄂伦带愈发明显。

就在十分钟前，他与一只肥胖的家伙，或者说，和一个中年油腻男子搏斗了一番，尽管他在体格斗术上占了优势，但还是没有预料到对方的使诈。

灌了满满一管药剂的针筒从臂膀处扎入，反应过来拔掉时，药剂已没了大半，热度随后从脚心底蔓延到大脑，脖子以上是口干舌燥，脖子以下是雨露即将喷薄欲出。  
完蛋。

他知道这是什么药，剧院那帮被色欲冲昏头脑的老家伙经常喜欢拿这些玩意儿去套人，一旦中计，唯一的解药便只能是顺水推舟的招式——“享受”。

能怎么办？田柾国一时半会儿还想不出个应付的办法来，恍恍惚惚地合上笔记本就往包间外走，也没功夫检查监控视频删没删干净。

大剧院的包间和酒店无二，长长的走廊两旁都是紧闭的房门。

田柾国能清晰地感受到自己身上那股浓厚而酸甜的树莓气味正肆意横行，他只祈祷此刻不会有人撞上他这副狼狈模样，也不会有人循着这气味前来捕猎——尤其是那些无比觊觎他屁股的Alpha。这话说得似乎有点过分了。

他抚着走廊的墙面缓慢前进，双腿发软，背后的汗水浸透了衬衫，股间有湿漉漉的东西顺着大腿内侧往下流，裤子紧贴在肌肤上，怪难受的。

拜托，千万不要被人发现。

正由衷祈祷着呢，左手边的一扇门就打开了——像是扣动扳机的声响，生硬直接地将他击倒在地。

 

#05

“是谁派你来的？”

金泰亨半蹲在旁边，一手掰过男人的下巴，一手搭在膝上，全然是压制的姿态。

田柾国半阖着眼去看近在咫尺的人，额角有汗珠滑过，差点迷了眼，天花板吊着的水晶灯在眼里切得细碎，像极了一只万花筒的视角。

不说话。

金泰亨松了手，眉头皱起。他意识到现在躺在他包间地毯上的人似乎没有敌意，反而更像是需要求助的样子。  
那个人被下药了。

他的直觉如是说。

田柾国其实在挣扎，从对方把他拖进屋子里的一刻起就开始挣扎，他在纠结是否要向面前的这个陌生人寻求帮助。他刚刚看到金泰亨的手腕上有一条暗酒红色的鄂伦带。

但有一点很奇怪。按理来说，在Omega信息素极浓的状态下，Alpha绝不可能还是这般的冷静理智。真的好奇怪。

到底要不要那样做呢？和这个陌生人进行一场可能会让人不太愉悦的性事。

最后田柾国的自尊心妥协了，代价是被咬破的下唇，没有人能体会到一个自尊心极强的Omega的内心战争有多激烈。

众多的疑虑只用了不到十秒的时间，田柾国用最后一点力气微微支起身子，就着金泰亨蹲在身旁的姿势仰头把唇送了过去。含住。

唾液和血液交融，触到金泰亨的舌尖，蔓延在舌苔。田柾国很清楚地在那一瞬间看到对方的瞳孔骤然放大，然后变成了血色，红酒馥郁的香气于顷刻间四溢。

刚刚看起来理智冷静的人，眼里开始漫上对情欲的渴望。

田柾国心里咯噔一下，脑内有些东西渐渐和那张锐利的精致面孔重合了起来——

是吸血鬼。

 

#06

胡里曼州大剧院的包间很有特色，所有房间的地板上都铺了绒面地毯。地毯材质虽是化纤，触感却很好，最边上还有做工精细的花纹。

金泰亨订的这间房里铺的是红色地毯，柔软的绒面摸过去是玫红色，覆过来是酒红色，而被液体沾湿的地方是褐红色，像一片斑驳的红色海洋。那些粘稠的液体则来自田柾国柔软的后穴。

衣服是怎么脱光的，已经忘记了。

一副光洁躯体横陈在斑驳的红色海洋里，由于暖黄灯光的着色，肌肤便呈奶油样，膝盖和肘弯都是淡淡的粉，细腻而甜，同空气里混合成果酒的味道相似。

金泰亨算是个讲原则的花花公子，身边的床伴虽然都是出身皇室的王公贵族，但也能肆无忌惮地一周一换。他对肉体总是带有一半的欲望，一半的消极——从来没有谁能够满足他的要求。

要么是太过瘦弱，要么就是太过粗壮。好不容易有一个勉强合格了的，脸蛋却让人大失所望。也或许是他要求太高了。

可此时被他压在身下的那人简直堪称完美，像一张满分答卷。有些肌肉线条，却不显得生硬，同绽放着曼丽花朵的枝蔓一样，沿着肌肤游走生长。细长的腰身和挺翘的后臀，上身是很漂亮的倒三角，勾人唤醒原始的欲望。

成熟浆果一样的美感。

这是一个成年Omega对未成年Alpha的致命诱惑，像诱导涉世未深的少年去犯罪一样，金泰亨第一次在这种事情里找到了“迫不及待”的念头。

所以当田柾国抓住金泰亨的手腕，把对方已经没入穴道的两根手指抽出，断断续续说了一句“直接进来”的时候，金泰亨捻着手指上黏滑的液体，强烈的预感腾然从大脑升起——

他今天得栽在这儿。

 

#07

金泰亨把田柾国的两条腿推成了M字形，大腿侧的肌肉因此绷紧，泛着莹白色的光泽。

他俯下身去舔舐粉红色的乳晕，顺势将自己缓慢推进对方的身体里。乳头被刺激后变得挺立，周围有一些陷下去的褶皱，他把舌尖抵在了那些浅浅的凹陷里打转。

每挪动一寸，身下的人就会轻轻颤抖，发出犊羊一样的嘤咛，头向后仰，然后抬起腰身来迎合。

兴致来了，于是动作就快了些，顶到最底，然后再带出来。红嫩的软肉在柱状物没入时妥帖包裹，在其稍稍退却的时候又像是不舍，被连带着从甬道翻出来一点，挤出甜腥的液体。

这场欢乐之事只有喘息，没有言语，但也酣畅淋漓到了极致。

金泰亨从没试过在这么短的时间里达到第一次顶峰，但他还是凭着残存的一点理智抽了出来，让滚烫的东西射在了田柾国的小腹上。有一点很默契，他们是一起去的。

红酒的味道愈发地让人迷醉了，掺杂着野树莓的香气。  
田柾国柔若无骨地推开了金泰亨欲靠近他脖颈的唇，然后用自己的嘴巴堵上，包不住的津液就从嘴角流出来，亮晶晶地挂在下颚，摇摇欲坠。

诱人的Omega用大腿内侧夹紧了Alpha的腰际，嘴里吐出不太清晰的话语。

“不要……不要标记我……”他说。

自尊心的最后一点点小请求。

Alpha没说话，轻咬咬Omega的下唇瓣算是妥协了。

金泰亨抓住田柾国的脚腕往自己的方向小心拉扯，把刚刚夹着他的腰的两条腿架在了肩膀上，于此两个人的下身贴得更紧密。

金泰亨有一双骨节分明而修长的手，长椭圆形的指头像是精心雕琢的艺术品。他的手掌心很大，却也只能够将两根性器勉强握在一起，然后让它们互相揉搓，摩擦，直到前端吐出一些浊液。

开始第二次。

他去亲吻搭在肩膀上的小腿内侧，像播撒种子一样一路把痕迹种到了膝盖处。

金泰亨俯视着田柾国，他看见一张沉迷情欲中的脸，有着微的痛苦，因为黛色的眉蹙了起来。

但快乐是痛苦的宗旨，他还听见像浪潮一样一波波涌来的呻吟很愉悦，带着颤抖的尾音。

他一边动作，一边俯身去扒开黏在田柾国额头汗湿的刘海，想看进那双眼睛里去——可他们明明就是陌生人，才刚刚见面不到一天。多可惜又多庆幸。

那是一双非常漂亮的眼睛。很干净清澈，即使眼尾沾染了色欲的颜色，也依旧不落一点灰尘，还浸着水雾，把泪挂在了眼睫上。

不只是眼睛，嘴唇也很漂亮。划下去的人中，海鸥展翅一般的上唇唇形，粉色的，有水光。金泰亨看见那张漂亮的唇微微打开，湿软的红色小舌尖探出来一点点，像是在索求一个吻。

然后他便主观臆断地舔了舔那红色的舌尖，并在此之前滑过半遮掩在下唇下方的小痣。

后面做了多少次，依旧是记不清楚的。

或许地点还是在卧室的红色地毯上，也有可能转移到了柔软的双人床，似乎浴室里也做了一次。

记忆比较清晰的是他们在客厅的餐桌上，金泰亨从后边进入，田柾国不小心将桌上水果篮里的一个芒果捏烂了，甜腻的汁水从指缝溢出，和他身下的状态相差无几——湿答答，黏糊糊。

餐桌附近的地毯和卧室是不同的样式，绣着卡戎莫的国家版图，一共二十三个州。不知道是谁的精液从胡里曼溅射到了莱温斯，总的横跨了五个州省，留下淫靡的水渍。

田柾国于第二天下午在自己家中醒来，他什么也不记得，只觉得浑身发酸，或许是昨天看音乐剧坐得太久了也未必。

要知道，《歌剧魅影》的总时长可是两小时三十五分。

 

#08

“泰亨啊，你怎么最近总是吃这种口味的糖啊？”金南俊把资料袋放回了柜子里，上锁。

“啊？”金泰亨有些神情恍惚，目光没有焦距地看着手上的糖，“怎么了吗？”

“我记得你以前不是喜欢可乐味的吗？怎么现在吃的都是树莓味的了？不只是糖，连蛋糕也是。”

“没有吧……只是突然想吃而已。”

是的，只是突然想念野树莓的味道了而已。

 

【TBC】

 

第一次尝试ABO，写车也只是第二次，估计有很多硬伤，如果有发现纰漏或者ABO世界观里的基本知识错误，请务必直接指出🙇

比起上一次《冷酷情人物语》的开车，我写得要更难一些，因为一直在逼自己拒绝使用矫情词汇（？不存在这种词汇的其实）于是如大家所见，一如既往地不带感，有些地方是一笔带过的感觉，我还得再练。

文笔嘛，自然是没有的，我倒是挺想提升的orz

然后就是这篇文章我虽然有构思一个完整的大纲，但还是不太确定走哪些剧情，所以后面我可能会写到的东西就放在下面了，如果有踩雷的话可以跟我说，我尽量避雷（怂）

 

①怀孕 生子 带娃 （大概在番外吧）  
②联姻（俗得很我知道）  
③同居 温馨向（我就是在放狗屁 日久生情罢了）  
④伪师生（这个怎么写啊/挠头）  
⑤吸血鬼同化（必走流程？）

 

最后，恳请大家多多批评我！（不是抖M）

郑商灵 19.03.15 晚 11:28

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读完全篇文章！💞


End file.
